


Hope

by tulip22



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip22/pseuds/tulip22
Summary: Hope is what she had





	Hope

Weeks turned in to months and months in to years. She looked outside her window pane everynight thinking about the old times. She stared at the moon which illuminated the night sky and the dazzling stars shined so bright. She thought of the man with red eyes. Where he might be and what he must be doing?. Would he ever return?. A ray of hope always remained. A hollow space lingered in her heart. The heart which belonged to none other than the lost Uchiha.

She cried every night for him as she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Their last meeting had turned out disastrous. She open heartedly admitted her feelings to him telling him how much she cherished him, that every day would be joyful if he would be with her and that she would do everything for him. If he decides against it he should take her with him.

What did he do?.He ignored her pleas and called her annoying. He crushed her heart and hit her shoulder making her unconscious. The words he uttered were "thank you" and then he laid her on a bench at the deserted entrance of the village. The only noise was of the rustling of leaves.

Till this day she waits for him. She has vowed to make him return one day. She will go to any means to force him back to the village. She heard he killed his brother and joined the akatsuki. She didn't believe a single word they said. They called him a traitor,killer,liar and murderer. She defended him at every aspect. She fought for him. She still believed he had some good left in him. She assumed they were wrong and even if he did do any of this there must be a reason. 

He was the moon after all and she had selenophilia. She observed the moon every night thinking of his sharingan eyes. The orbs which saved her from the sound ninjas and pulverized them. She was the one who stopped him from loosing control. She brought him back to reality.

She didn't once think of her own life when she jumped in front of one tails. The only thing on her mind was Uchiha Sasuke's life. She would gladly give hers if it meant for him to live another day. She loved him to the moon and back. She knew he hated her when she was clingy but looking at him made her act all giddy and so much in love. She still couldn't let him go.

When she did see him after so long she was rooted to the spot. She didn't dare to move. She gazed at him closely. He had grown in to fine young man. Emerald stared in to onyx and she didn't blink thinking he would disappear.He was taller and he had changed his look. His eyes held so much hatred and anguish. He was lost in the depths of hell. He tried to wipe her from existence but Naruto saved her as he always managed to. 

When he had tried to stab her on the bridge she was stunned but still she forgave him. It was her own fault which led her in to this situation. If she had known she won't be able to hurt him and stop at the very last minute then he wouldn't have attacked her. Well he wouldn't have right?.That is what she thought. She thought by killing him she would set him free. She would relieve him from this world,the horrors and his obligation. She silently took this burden on her shoulders to annihilate him all by herself and take away the stinging pain. She forgot one thing though if you slay your own heart how can you live yourself?.

Her conversations with Temari were a source of comfort. Whenever she visited the Sand Village to exchange medicines and herbs she found herself lost in her talks and for a moment just for a moment she found solace. Temari often told her she was a fool to think he would change and to fall in love with someone else. Sakura Haruno could never do that. They all laughed at her saying she was stupid but love is blind after all.

When he did join the war to help the allied shinobi forces she was shocked but she put on a fake smile to hide her heartache and suspicions. She fought with all her might. She fought to show him that she has improved and that she was better than when he last saw her. He did notice. He was smiling when she crushed the enemy.

He was still in darkness. He was truly lost. His motive for helping the shinobi forces was unclear. He said he wanted to become hokage but what was he hiding?. Shikamaru was a genius and he had once told Sakura that betrayal was in his blood. She never talked to him after that. Sasuke scolded Sakura when she asked what was happening on the battlefield. He told her to keep her mouth shut. She was crestfallen. He still didn't respect her.

He was lost in another dimension but was brought back by her and Obito. She was burned by an acid but refused to tend to her injuries. She wanted to help him if he would stumble. She wanted to be the light to save him from himself. The moment he caught her from falling as she was out of chakra their eyes met and for a brief moment she thought she felt the old Sasuke. He grasped her waist tightly but she was too exhausted to notice.

She confessed to him again with tears falling like waterfall. She knew he would do something stupid. He wanted to rule over everyone and to bring a change that was unacceptable. She thought she would be able to stop him. When she told him that if he felt something for her in his heart he should return and his steps did falter a bit.He turned around only to put her in a genjutsu and call her annoying.

She began to heal his lost arm and tears flowed on their own accord. He apologized and she forgave him. She would always forgive him for he was her everything.

She wanted to say her goodbyes as he was about to leave on a journey to atone for his sins. She had asked him that she should accompany him but he refused. Her heart was shattered again. She was hurt but he tapped her forehead with his finger. She blushed crimson. Her heart fluttered for she didn't want anything from him and for now this was enough. He was enough.  
She still looks at the moon every night and believes he would return again and promise her a future filled with love. Her belief was permanent and that is what brought him back. She hoped he was watching the moon too as she was at this very moment.

"Hope is what everyone has"


End file.
